


Shaving Shenanigans

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Extra Life, Extra Life 2017, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: You realise that Miles' has a somewhat different facial hair look when he gets home from Extra Life 2017.





	Shaving Shenanigans

It was past 6am when you heard the door to your apartment creak open and then close with a click. You’d planned on trying to stay up to watch the stream so you could see the insane shenanigans of your boyfriend and his friends, but after the crazy busy day at work that you’d had, you could barely even keep your eyes open.

The sound of the door jerked you back to consciousness. You blinked, disoriented, before remembering that you had passed out on your couch, a half eaten dinner beside you and the TV still on. It was currently broadcasting an infomercial channel, the hosts attempting to sell you an overpriced set of jewellery with “genuine sapphires”. 

You heard shuffling around your apartment and you sat up, your blanket shifting off your torso to rest bunched up in your lap. You glanced over the back of the couch, your eyes slowly starting to adjust to the dim light in the room.

“Babe?” you called, your voice still groggy from waking up suddenly. 

Instead of a reply, you heard a low groaning. You shook your head, laughing quietly to yourself, and pushed yourself up off the couch, tossing the blanket back up onto the couch as it slipped down onto the ground.

You followed the groaning into your bedroom where you found your boyfriend collapsed face down onto the bed. The room was still dark from your black out blinds but you could still just see him. 

“Aww, hey Miles,” you said, moving over to sit beside him, reaching your hand over to rub the back of his head, your fingers brushing through his curls.

“Hey (Y/N),” he rasped, his voice half gone from whatever the hell had happened over at Rooster Teeth.

“You have fun tonight?” you asked.

He laughed shakily. “Define fun.”

“Ahhh,” you nodded. “I think that answers my question. Stay here, I’m going to get you some water.”

When you got back, he had worked his way up onto the pillows, still fully clothed. You put the water bottle up by his head and started working on his shoes, untying his laces and pulling them gently off his feet. You looked back up and found him attempting to get the lid off the bottle and failing epically.

“What is this, a childproof lock?” he cried sadly.

“Oh sweetie no,” you laughed, reaching over to twist the cap off for him. 

He rolled onto his side slightly so he could pour the water into his mouth. Finally he handed it back to you and you put it on the side table.

You moved up to lay beside him, putting your hand on the side of his face. “You should probably get some…” Your words cut off when you noticed something was off. You moved your hand across his cheek and his jawline and realised what was wrong.

“Miles…” 

“Yeah babe?” he asked sleepily. 

“What happened to your beard?” 

“Oh,” he said. “Umm… Max kind of… shaved some of it off?”

“He shaved it off,” you repeated. “So what do you have now?”

“Uhh… a handlebar moustache and mutton chops,” he replied, sheepishly.

With a groan, you rolled over to lie on your back. “Goddammit Miles, you know how much I love your beard.”

“I know honey,” he said, soothingly. He shuffled over to you and curled into your side, his arm curling over your waist. “If it helps, it was for the kids!”

“You’re lucky I love you,” you sighed, turning your head to give him a smile.

“Believe me,” he smiled back. “I know how lucky I am.”

“Do me one favour though,” you said.

“Yeah? What’s that?” he asked, his fingers tracing circles into your skin.

“Please grow it back quickly.”

He laughed. “I’m going to do my best.”


End file.
